Traitor's Island
by lupadim
Summary: Let's say you wake up at a deserted island, and you don't remember how you got there. You don't know where you are, but you meet some other people that also don't know how they got there. And let's also they that suddenly, one person starts dying and no one knows who is killing each one. Jake is stuck at this situation and he will have to face a big challenge in order to survive.


Before starting, I would like to say hello to who is reading this. I created this fanfic with the objective or improving my English. If you find a grammar mistake, please report it at the reviews. Thanks and have fun.

**Chapter 1 - Where am I?**

It was a deserted beach. The waves broke quietly, while the sun was distributing heat to all the animals and plants there. This place was localized on the middle of the ocean, and it used to have no visitors, until this very moment. A young man, which would be apparently 20, was trying to get up. He was feeling very dizzy, and was barely able to walk. Pay attention to him, because he will be the protagonist of this story. The young man started walking, with difficulty, around, without objective. He didn't even have time to think at all. It didn't took much time, and someone came from afar running in his direction. It was a young lady, and she presented herself.

Jane: Hey! Are you a native? My name is Jane!

?: What...? Where am I?

Jane: So you don't know, too? Oh...

?: What you mean?

Jane: You are not the only one here that has no idea where you are. What is your name?

Jake: My name is Jake. I woke up there - he pointed hes finger at where he was laying down - without remembering anything about how I got here or what is this place.

Jane: There are some others with the same problem. No one here seems to know where we are apparently. Well, can you follow me? I want you to meet everyone else.

Jake: All right...

While they were walking, Jake started looking around, and at the many details. He could see a lot of coconut-trees, so he is sure he would not starve to death. He could also see a vast forest, or better saying, jungle. The island was not big, actually, it was extremely small, which would be one of the reasons it is uninhabited. After walking a lot, he arrived at some kind of camp. There was a fire pit at the center, and three people around. One of them made a very surprised face when he saw Jake.

?: Hey, does he know where we are?

Jane: No luck, guys. He is like us.

Eric: Oh... By the way, my name is Eric.

Eric looked like a very calm person. He was overweight, and seemed to be able to set a friendship with almost anyone in the world.

Jake: Ehh... Hello, my name is Jake, and I don't know how I got here.

Cicar: Jake?

Cicar is the bad boy type of person. He had muscles, and he was aggressive. He also knew how to use people and he hated to be used. He was as young as Cicar, and their faces were very similar.

Jake: Cicar, bro?

Cicar: Man, you are here too!

Cicar ran at Jake's direction and tried to do a bro fist, but Jake refused.

Jake: I can't believe I have to stay at that tiny piece of island with you!

Cicar: Oh, shut up, I know you love me!

Jake: I hate you, stupid criminal!

Jane: Hey, you two, what is going on? Do you know each other?

Jake: He is my brother, and he is also a stupid criminal. He murdered two people, but at the first case, he got away due to there were no proofs enough. At the second one, he went in prison, and I don't have idea why he is here, he should be in prison!

After saying that, everyone started looking at Cicar.

Cicar: Hey, hey! I was a good criminal, they shortened my jail time. Aren't you happy to see me?

Jake: Go to hell!

Cicar: Look at the way you speak to me.

Arold: Calm down, you two. My name is Arold, and we should avoid confusion.

Arold had leader traits. His voice easily transmit calm and dominance. He was the responsible for the surprised look when Jake approached.

Eric: Arold is right. I am Eric, responsible for collecting food.

Jane: Oh, so you guys have already set each one's responsibilities?

Arold: Yes. I will be responsible to assign tasks to everyone. Cicar, Trevor and Pietro will explore the island, looking for useful things, civilization and possible signs of where we are. Eric will be responsible for the food, Howwer will build our boat, as he is an engineer, and Stewie will build some tools and technology for us. Howwer and Stewie will be the keys for surviving, as Howwer said he was an famous engineer responsible for developing numerous boats, and Stewie is a very intelligent person, and he said he will be able to create something similar to a radio if we gather material enough.

Jane: Nice, what about me and Jake?

Arold: As you two weren't here, I forgot to assign a task to you two. Well, there is nothing we need now, but if you two want to help, you should explore the island and gather some material like wood or useful rocks, so Stewie can do something with them.

Jake: This is happening so fast, I still can't believe we are going to stay here.

Arold: You can sit down and organize your thoughts. Everyone had to do that. And about you, Cicar, stay away from trouble.

Cicar: Yes, sir...

Arold: Trevor and Pietro are already exploring the island, and I want you to go do the same now.

Cicar: See you later, Jake and others.

Jane: Hey, Jake, we should better go for a walk, I want to know more about you and Cicar.

Jake: Fine, them.

Arold: Oh, and Jake, everyone planned to reunite here, at the fire pit, when the moon appears.

Jake: Ok. Thanks for everything.

Jake and Jane walked away, starting a conversation that they didn't knew, but would end with blood and screams.

**End of chapter one**


End file.
